


Band Merch and Marshmallows

by orphan_account



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Cute, Ianthony - Freeform, Kawaii, M/M, pls read, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*FINISHED* Ian has been vlogging for about three years and has over five million subscribers. His Youtube channel consists of challenges, tags, collaborations with other youtubers and just day by day vlogs. He knew of Anthony Padilla from the funny sketches he created, like youtube’s own little tv show every Friday. He was practically a legend, with over fourteen million subs. Anthony was only in a couple of his own videos, hiring actors and working on scripts and edits but from the little camera work Ian has seen the man in, Anthony had to be most gorgeous person Ian has ever seen. When Ian meets Anthony at Vidcon, they decide to film and collab in the hotel room after. Ever since then, Ian and Anthony have been in nearly every one of each other’s videos, Anthony popping up in Ian’s vlogs and Ian surprising everyone with his acting skills in his sketches. They seem too loving and friendly just to be friends, they have their whole audience guessing, Are Ian and Anthony dating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to @.ianhecoxo on tumblr for the prompt! That's all I have to say really... 
> 
> This is my first story on this website, so give me some love! <3

Their YouTube channels:

"IanIsBored: Hi guys! Ian Hecox//24//Sacramento, CA. I vlog and like pink frosted, sprinkle donuts. That's really it. :3 Put out a new video everyday! Follow me @ Ianhecoxisbored.

AnthonyPadilla: Writer of sketch comedies. Every Friday, 6:00 PST. Business contact: anthonypadilla667@gmail.com. Thank you guys for the 14m milestone!"

Anthony yawned after he finished filming his video. He had to prepare for vidcon tomorrow. He was always thrilled to see all of his fans come from all the way across the globe just to see him, a single person. This is what he had always wanted, a career that he wanted. Not many people get to go into the careers that they wanted.

A co-worker of Anthony's came up to him and asked, "Hey, some of the crew and I are going to grab something to eat, want to join?"

"No," Anthony answered, "I have to plan this weekend out. It's got to be perfect. Just for all of my fans."

Anthony smiled at the thought of his fans coming up and asking for hugs. He liked hugs, and was willing to get sick from contact with his fans, if that's what made them happy.

When Anthony got home, he got on his computer and went on twitter, telling everyone he was exited for this weekend, and communicating with other YouTubers that weren't driving distance from him. He was a nice person, and loved talking to other people. It was something he genuinely enjoyed, on the internet of course. When it came to actually talking to people in real life, it was pretty tough. This was another reason why he had to plan.

What if I mess up? He thought to himself, his anxiety coming back, What if they hate me?

Of course, Anthony knew this wasn't possible, his fans would love him no matter how many mistakes he made. But there was always this voice that came through.

He decided editing the new video would make the thoughts go away. They usually did, considering that's what made Anthony smile the most.

Ian went on twitter after uploading his new video. His fans were already going crazy. Yeah, the fans mattered, but Ian had this little thing for a certain YouTuber named Anthony Padilla. That was the only reason Ian had a social media.

Ian's channel wasn't as popular as Anthony's- not even close- but nonetheless, Anthony would notice Ian's tweets. He replied to one once, and retweeted a couple. It was nothing major, but it was to Ian.

He wasn't planning on going to go to Vidcon either, because he was going to visit some old friends. But the fans convinced him, also the fact he saw that Anthony would be attending too.

Ian noticed that Anthony talked about a new video coming out on Friday being "extra special". That made Ian smile. Anthony's videos were amazing to him, so when Anthony mentions something "special", Ian gets a little too excited.

"Anthony's uploading a new video!" Ian said to his roommate, Mari, "He said this one's going to be special. Wonder what it is..."

"Not sure Ian, I don't watch him." Mari replied, rolling her eyes. She had a little humour in her voice.

"Sorry, I talk about him a lot..." He apologized, "Hey, are you going to Vidcon?" For some reason, Ian didn't ask his own roommate if she was attending.

"No, I have to go film a video with Sohinki. I'm going to be gone to a different part of the state all weekend." She said, playing on her 3DS.

Ian then went back to his computer. He scrolled through all of his comments on his new video, trying his best to answer all the nice comments and questions/suggestions, and deleting all of the negitive ones.

Of course, the negitive comments didn't get to him, but there were some comments that would trigger other people that he would have to delete. He's already blacklisted the LGBTQ words and slurs, but somehow people get past that, and he has to delete those comments too. If he wished anything would happen in this world, it would be peace. At least on the internet.

He hated when he saw people being sad or suicidal. He hated seeing people with bad anxiety getting pushed around, and he just wanted to hold them, and tell them it was okay. Although he wasn't that good at comforting people when they were depressed, he tried. Tried as hard as he could.

Ian went on notepad and looked at the notes he had written down for Vidcon. He wasn't really the nervous type, but he was going to meet someone he's fallen in love with over the internet, someone that has inspired him to continue with his videos. He was going to meet someone he'd hope to keep in touch with for the rest of his life. Regardless if Anthony felt the same way or not, he just wanted to be around the other male.

Mari knew that Ian had a crush on Anthony. He would constantly talk about him, and complement him on his appearance or his acting skills. He was Anthony's number one fan, no doubt about it.

Mari was a little worried though, she knew how much Ian liked Anthony, but when Ian and Anthony meet, will Anthony like him? She knew that when someone gets famous, they build up this ego, and become less aware of the people around them, and more about themselves. She hoped and prayed that Anthony wasn't like this, for she didn't want to see Ian's heart broken.

She glanced over to Ian. He appeared to be looking at a twitter account, probably Anthony's. This made her laugh.

"Stalker." Mari smiled.

Ian jumped and moved his computer screen to where she couldn't see it anymore. He looked up and his face was red, "I am not stalking... I'm just seeing if he told anyone about his new video..."

"Alright Ian. I'm going to go to bed now. You can be a fan boy all to yourself, I'm too tired to function though." Mari got up and patted the bowl-headed man, something she never does unless she's truly tired. Ian didn't say anything, but just nodded.

About an hour after Mari went to sleep, Ian decided he should go to sleep too. Vidcon started tomorrow.

Anthony looked at the clock. It was now 11:00. He shut off his computer and turned on the T.V.

He went into his lounge and checked to make sure his cat, Buki, was well-fed. The bowl was empty, so he poured some food in it. He yawned, big day coming up tomorrow. Going to meet some new YouTubers, dedicated fans, and real creeps.

He snuggled up to his sheets and closed his eyes, he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter, which is longer than the first one, luckily. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

"Frick!" Ian murmured to himself. "I slept late..." He grabbed his bags and made his way to his car, not combing out his hair, or even brushing his teeth for that matter.

All he cared about was Anthony and making it to Vidcon to meet him. The thought of that made Ian laugh, was he really one of those fans? A fan that will do anything to meet the person that they obsess over, not even bothering to shower.

He stuck a piece of chewing gum in his mouth and focused on the road. He had just got up, so driving was dreadful. He put on some music, and hummed the words while making his way to the convention, which was only thirty miles away.

Anthony was on the plane, he knew for a fact that he would be late, it was the only flight where he could make it. The rest of the flights were packed. There was the obvious choice of first class, but he couldn't afford it.

He was currently watching the surveillance camera he had set in his house, to monitor his cat. Even though he had a babysitter for Pip, he couldn't help but to watch his cat. He was just like a child to Anthony.

"Attention passengers, the airplane will now be landing shortly." Said a voice, "Please put all cellular devices up and prepare for a bumpy ride."

Anthony then turned off his phone and yawned. It was one of the shortest flights he'd been on, but airplanes always seemed to make him tired. A fellow YouTuber was waiting on Anthony to land, Thank God. Anthony thought. He always hated calling Taxi's to take him places.

Ian pulled up at the hotel he was staying at, not bothering to go in. He was running late so even the V.I.P. parking places were taken at the convention. It was a fairly sunny day, so it didn't matter to walk a little ways.

When he got there, he was tired. Sadly, he had left his badge at home. Would the security people let him in? He'd recently hit five million subscribers, so there was a likely chance he wouldn't be let in.

"Excuse me..." Said a voice.

Ian noticed he was blocking the walkway to the door, and he swiftly moved out of the way, apologizing.

Ian looked up and saw the back of the man who had told him to move's head. His hair was put to the side, almost like a quiff, but not tall enough to be one. Was he a YouTuber? Then he looked at the man's height and figure, instantly, it clicked: this man was Anthony Padilla.

"Hey, are... are you Anthony Padilla?" Ian asked to the man, causing him to turn around.

What Ian saw was beautiful, and it, in fact, was Anthony. His voice was a bit different than in the videos, causing Ian to not recognize it. Anthony spoke up, "Yeah, are you also a YouTuber? You look familiar..."

When Anthony said that, Ian grew flustered, he was meeting his idol, and he looked like a train wreck. He gulped and spoke up in a light voice, "Yeah, I seemed to have misplaced my badge though... My name is Ian, we've spoke on Twitter once." This wasn't like Ian, but at this moment, Ian didn't know how to act.

"Ian..." Anthony thought out loud. The pause made Ian feel a little sad, "Hecox, right? Yeah! I've watched your videos! Alright, let's go in then, shall we?"

Ian felt happy when he went through security. Anthony was a really helpful guy, and most likely down-to-Earth.

"So, are you doing a panel?" Asked Anthony, sneaking a glance to Ian. He thought the guy looked pretty cute, though he was very flustered. Had he talked to the same confident guy on Twitter?

"Oh, no... that doesn't start for another hour. I guess I could just chill with fans." Ian said to him. Ian's quiet words and small talk made Anthony start to feel a little nervous himself.

"Let's grab something to eat. You were late right? So you haven't eaten?" Anthony asked, almost answering it for him. Like he wanted to eat with him.

"Yeah, somewhere Vegan?" Ian answered.

"Yeah." Anthony paused for a moment, "Wait- how did you know?"

Ian froze, Stupid! Tell him you're Vegan! He could never know you practically drool over him! No, Ian couldn't bring himself to lie to someone he liked. You don't have to lie, just... don't say the whole truth.

"I... watch your videos and you mentioned that you were Vegan... pretty cool." Ian answered. Anthony really didn't care if he knew or not, it just came as a surprise that he knew.

"Ah, it's nothing... we can stop somewhere else if you don't want to eat anything Vegan. It's alright!" Said Anthony.

Anthony usually said one thing or another about trying Vegan food, but he didn't try this time. He just kind of knew Ian wouldn't want to.

They walked together, side by side to a random restaurant inside the food court. Anthony just got fries. Ian, on the other hand, got food for two.

Fans stopped them and took some pictures of course, but they kind of kept their distance. What else were they supposed to do? They were in awe over the fact that the two were so interested in what they both had to say, they seemed to have forgotten all about the fans. The fans of Ian that didn't know about Anthony were wondering how Anthony wasn't in any of Ian's videos although they seemed like they'd known each other for a while. And of course, the opposite.

"Oh," Ian said looking at the clock, "it's already time for the panel!" Ian was confused, and by the look on Anthony's face, it seemed as though he was too. Did they really lose track of time just talking to each other? That was quite strange...

When the panel was over, Ian talked to his fans individually. Not many showed up compared to all of the other YouTubers, but hey, as long as the fans here were happy.

Anthony's panel ended about five minutes after Ian's. He didn't want to seem obsessed with Ian, so he looked for someone else. Then, he spotted his ex-fiancee, Kalel.

They still kept in touch- a little, so Anthony went to talk to her, taking pictures with fans and occasionally engaging in small talk.

"Hey Kalel. Didn't know you were coming here!" He smiled at her. He still felt something for her, even if it wasn't love, it was a strong liking. He always pushed that aside though, for he knew it would never work out.

"Yeah, everyone said I should come, and I had nothing else to do." She said, not seeming really into the conversation. Like she wanted to avoid Anthony, which was perfectly understandable.

Ian then spotted Anthony with another girl YouTuber he recognized as Kalel. Ian always followed up on Anthony's personal life just a bit, and saw Anthony in some of her videos, one saying he was engaged with her. It made Ian a bit sad when he heard this news, but what was he supposed to do about it?

When Ian saw the video where they broke up, he felt somewhat relieved. It wasn't like he was jealous, though, but he didn't think Kalel and Anthony fit well together. Well, that's because you want to be where Kalel was. Ian thought to himself.

As he walked up to Anthony, Kalel walked away. The crowds were getting bigger as the convention went on, and Anthony seemed very anxious to find someone he knew.

"You okay?" Asked Ian. Anthony gave a nod and bit his lip, causing Ian to frown, "You sure? It seems like you're having a panic attack!" Ian was now worried, he could see Anthony shake a little. Not too much to just notice though. You'd have to be paying real close attention.

"Yeah... let's step outside, okay? I just need some air..."

Ian took Anthony's arm and went outside. Although it wasn't skin-to-skin contact, Ian felt dizzy. He'd always wanted to touch Anthony, as weird as it sounded. And now that he has, it... felt the same. But it made him happier.

It didn't take long for Ian and Anthony to come back inside the convention, for there were a lot of people outside there to, and Anthony calms down easily.

The day was coming to an end, and Ian had to go to the hotel.

"Hey," Said Anthony, "what's your number?" He paused and realized he sounded desperate, "Uh, because you seem really cool and all!"

Ian's heart skipped a beat, "Yeah," he then gave Anthony his number. Would he text? Or was Anthony just being nice? Ian wasn't sure.

"I'll call you later!" Said Anthony.

"Alright!" Ian called back as he walked down, heading to the streets. Hopefully he got home before it got too dark.

"Ian?" Anthony called out, right beside his friends car, "Do you need a ride?"

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother..." Ian said, but Anthony kept insisting, so Ian eventually gave in.

"Thanks." Ian said as he got in. His friend that was driving both the boys seemed okay with driving. Ian thought it was another YouTuber, but he definitely didn't recognize him.

"Anything for a friend!" Anthony said.

About five minutes later, Ian was in his hotel. He layed on his bed and closed his eyes, his mind turning blank. Might as well get some sleep, there's nothing else to do.


	3. Part Three

Ian abruptly woke up to the sound of his phone going off. Now who could that be? He didn't recall giving anyone but Anthony his number.

He instantly shot out of bed and answered, he was still tired, but he was now alert.

"Hello?" Ian answered in a morning voice.

"Ah, I can tell by the sexy morning voice that I woke you up... sorry man!" A voice answered. For some reason, Anthony's voice changes in person on camera or on phone. Almost like he's a different person.

When Ian heard Anthony say "sexy morning voice", his stomach flipped.

"It's okay..." He replied simply.

"I was going to invite you to a party some YouTubers are throwing, but I guess you're busy?"

"No!" Ian said in a tone that was a little too excited, "When the parties are out, Ian is out!"

This made Anthony chuckle, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

The thought of Anthony taking Ian to a party made his stomach flip. Of course, Ian knew Anthony and himself wouldn't be alone ever, but the thought of being away from the fans made him feel a lot more awake.

Ian was finding a shirt when he recieved a knock on the door. He quickly put the shirt on and opened the door, revealing Anthony. He was covered in Cologne, and it smelled really nice. He didn't have any on earlier, Ian guessed was because some fans might have been allergic. Anthony was dressed in plaid, and his hair was fixed more than it was today. He looked way better than earlier today, which was strange since you'd think that he would make himself look better for the fans rather than some drunk people.

"Ready?" Anthony asked to Ian.

"Yeah! Ready to party! Although I'm not a dancer... and I don't really ever go to parties..." Ian answered.

"It'll be fun. I promise! I never go to parties either, but this is just a bunch of friends." He smiled, flashing Ian his teeth.

They walked out to the car, and was greeted by the YouTuber that drove Ian home earlier today. It was quite late, around twelve o'clock, and Ian wasn't planning on staying long.

When they opened the door, there was loud music. This was a karaoke bar, and Ian was feeling nervous. He scooted closer to Anthony, he didn't know a single person here. What if Anthony just leaves me to talk to another person? Ian thought.

"So, lets sit alone, kind of away from everyone else. I think I'll have an anxiety attack if I stay around this crowd the entire time." Anthony said to Ian, guiding him to the table in the corner.

His YouTuber friend, which I discovered his name was Gavin, set with the rest of his friends at another table.

☠☮☯♤Ω♤♧♧♥♡♢♢♔♕♚♛☄☾☽☼☀☁☂☃☻☺☹۞۩εїз

After Ian had quite a few drinks, and sang a few songs, he felt really dizzy, but at the same time, he felt like he could finally let go what he had been hiding all day. He didn't care what Anthony thought anymore, he felt selfish, like he had to say what was on his mind, regardless of his feelings.

"Hey, Ant." Ian said, immeditaely regretting the new nickname, "I... I think you're pretty cute. And, and I've always liked you. I don't know what it is, but.... you're. You're beautiful. And I don't know if you feel the same way or not, but I just really... really like you. Like, I want you to be my boyfriend."

Anthony paused for a moment, taking it all in. Then he laughed. It wasn't a laugh that you make fun of someone for, more like 'That's the cutest thing ever and also the weirdest' laugh.

"I like that you admit that, Ian." Anthony paused again, "I'm going to take you home and give you my skype name. I don't know you too well, but maybe we could get to know each other a bit. Sorry, I don't date people I just meet, but you seem like a really nice person."

Of course, Ian was saddened by the rejection, but he was also happy at the same time, almost determined. Determined by the fact that he could possibly date Anthony. Ian knew he wouldn't just up and date him, that's not how reality worked. He knew that, in order to get with Anthony, he would have to talk to him some more.

"I'm going to vlog. I promised my viewers I would, and might as well get it out of the way." Said Ian, quickly changing the subject and pulling his phone out.

He turned on the camera, "Hey guys! Welcome to Ian's vlogs! If you haven't noticed already, I'm a little drunk, but that's okay! Because I'm here with this hottie, Anthony Padildo!" Ian giggled at his own joke.

"Hey Ian's fans!" Anthony waved to the camera. He turned to Ian, "How original, haven't heard that one before."

Ian hiccuped, "So yeah, I was at Vidcon earlier today and we ran into each other and we decided to get a drink or two at this party... can you guys even hear me? Should I step outside?"

He then turned off his phone, and Anthony guided him to the car. He had told Gavin that he wanted to leave early, and to go back to the party after he dropped Ian off.

"You should... stay- in my room." Ian slurred.

"But I have my own hotel." Anthony said.

"I'm not going to try anything." Ian said, to which Anthony replied with "I know", "Well, I'm... afraid. I think my house is haunted." Ian paused for a moment, "BOO!" He laughed.

"Alright, alright I'll stay." Anthony laughed. He needed to watch over Ian anyway, just in case he embarrased himself anywhere, whether it be a social media, or public.

When they got to the hotel, Anthony basically had to carry Ian to the room. He was heavier than Anthony, but Anthony worked out. And Ian was supporting himself a bit. They went inside the room and Anthony turned on the light. It was already messy, and Anthony was already planning on getting up extra early to clean this whole thing. He laughed at the sight.

"Wha- oh yeah. It's quite a mess, huh? Sor... sorry you have to see it like this. I'm not a pig." Ian responded to Anthony's laugh.

"Yeah, it's okay. My house can get messy at times too."

Anthony then put Ian to bed. Where was he going to sleep? I guess it didn't hurt to sleep beside Ian. As long as Ian doesn't get the wrong idea. Wait- why would that even matter? He likes me, and that's perfectly okay! He already knows that I don't know him well enough to want to date him.

☠☮☯♤Ω♤♧♧♥♡♢♢♔♕♚♛☄☾☽☼☀☁☂☃☻☺☹۞۩εїз

It was the last day of Vidcon, and everyone was leaving. Ian and Anthony would occasionally talk to each other. Ian being too shy, and Anthony not knowing what to say, because Ian would only give one worded answers.

They had Skyped though, away from the fans' knowledge. They seemed to communicate more with each other that way, and it made things less awkward with nobody else around.

"Hey, Ian. Do you want to do a video with us? We're going to film it next week, and I would really appreciate it." Anthony asked.

You could see Ian's face light up, "Of course! That's awesome! But... I'll probably just throw everything off." He said.

"Well," Responded Anthony, "If it makes you feel better, I haven't hired any actors yet. They know just as much as you do. If not, less."

"Thanks, just tell me your adress later and I'll be there!" Ian said, singing the last part. That made Anthony laugh.

"Well, I've got to pack, I'll see you tomorrow!" Anthony said. After a couple awkward goodbye's, they hung up at about the same time.


	4. Part Four: Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guys! I hope you liked the story as much as I liked writing it!

It had now been a month since Vidcon, and Ian and Anthony had kept in touch. Basically never leaving each others sight.

Of course, with this in mind, they still had work. In order to continue to see each other, they had to be in each others videos, which wasn't a problem with either of them.

They're fan-base had soon joined together and called themselves the 'Ianthony' fandom, and shipped them together, which was completely normal. Ian and Anthony would always joke around and pretend to be disgusted by the fact that they were together. The only thing they were truly sickened by, was the fan fictions. Well, some of them. Most of them were cute and fluffy, which Ian loved to read, as weird as it was.

Ian remembered the first video Anthony and he ever made together, which was a dramatic reading of twilight. It was pretty funny to say the least. Most fans wrote a fan fiction that was based off of what happened after, and was pretty interesting. Although what really happened was we grabbed something to eat and Ian vlogged.

Ian received a call from Anthony. Anthony would usually text, so the only way of knowing it was him was checking the caller ID. Texting was a normal occurrence that happened, which Ian was happy about.

"Hey," Anthony said, his voice so cheery you could hear the anticipation in his voice, "I'm going to come over for the weekend."

"That's nice..." Said Ian, although the two were close, staying over Ian's house for the weekend was a long time. "How long do you think it will take to get here?"

"Oh," Anthony answered. It seemed as though he was hiding something, and he sounded like he was outdoors rather than in his house. Ian then heard the door open. Was this really happening? Or was Ian overthinking things? And who was opening the door? "Now."

Ian turned to look at his door. Anthony was there, along with a suitcase and Pip. Ian's face changed from shock, to happiness.

"Thought you'd like a good surprise!" Said Anthony, closing the door and opening the cat cage to let Pip out. He wanted to let him out as soon as possible, caging animals was just wrong and inhumane.

"We finished filming everything, so I decided to pay you a visit." Anthony chuckled.

"Well... that was a nice surprise!" Ian replied, grabbing his camera, "Want to vlog while we're at it? You know, to get it all over with?"

Anthony simply shook his head, "Actually... I thought we could do a challange video!"

"Yeah, that's a good idea! But... I don't have any challenges." Ian shrugged.

"Oh, I've brought something. Let's set up the camera. I want it to be a surprise!" Anthony smiled.

Ian was very confused as to why Anthony wasn't telling him what it was. Is it my birthday? He asked himself, then shook his head, I'm not going to look into this anymore. I guess I'll see later.

After they got the camera set up, Ian turned it on. He sat on the right side of Anthony, but the left side the way the camera was facing.

"Hello guys! I'm here with Anthony Padilla, and we're going to be doing...? I honestly don't know. Anthony, what are we doing?"

He laughed, "We are going to do a tag!" He looked straight into Ian's eyes, "Whether it's a boyfriend tag, or a best friend tag, is Ian's decision."

That mother fucker. Was he asking me out? Ian thought, then asked him out loud. His face reddened.

"Yes." Anthony said, "Was it smooth?"

"Like creamy peanut butter!" Ian said as his cheeks got more red.

"I... would like a boyfriend tag... but I'm not ready to tell anybody yet... for reasons." Ian replied. He wished he could tell the whole world, to scream it, but he couldn't loose his job.

Sure, people will support him, but how many people will leave? He's dropped several hints that he was into other males, but he hasn't ever directly said he was.

"Woah, woah!" Anthony said, "It's okay! I was hesitant on telling people too, but I figured, hey, as long as I have you, there's no way I would worry about something like losing fans. I'd probably be too preoccupied with you, Ian!"

"Yeah, that's true. I guess it doesn't matter." He smiled and looked down at the table which had the papers, "Let's do this then!"

Ian and Anthony finished the video and hesitantly looked at each other. Then, Mari came in. She looked very tired.

"Who's this? She replied, yawning, "You didn't tell me about someone coming over."

"Oh, I would've told you if I knew." He replied, "Did you just get up?"

Mari nodded and yawned again, "Ian, are you going to introduce us?"

"Yeah, uh... this is Anthony, we met at Vidcon this year. Anthony, this is Mari."

"Ah, Ian told me about you. I'm his boyfriend as of ten minutes. You're never here when I come over here."

"Yeah, I'm almost always filming with my friends somewhere." She smiled.

They went like that for minutes. Ian thought Mari would tell Anthony about his fan-girling past. Mari knew who Anthony was as soon as Ian mentioned his name.

"I guess I should leave then?" Mari said, tilting her head in confusion.

"Only if you want to." Ian replied, "Besides, you've got to stay tuned in for the reaction to our new video. We basically came out, thanks to Anthony.

"That's very brave of you two to do." Mari smiled, "I couldn't do it if I were you."

Ian and Anthony didn't want to edit much of the video, and it only took twenty minutes-which was honestly very strange.

They put it up immediately, not even bothering with a thumbnail.

Neither Ian not Anthony mentioned the video, but it got as many views as if they kept promoting it.

There were more positive comments than negative, as Ian observed. He didn't bother with looking for too long, for he didn't care, as long as he was with Anthony. He could be hated on millions upon millions of times, and Ian still wouldn't care.

But still, being around Anthony while they were together so far, it made Ian very nervous to even be around him, He wanted to be with Anthony, and now that he was, he wasn't sure what to do.

Something that made Ian's heart jump, was Anthony's lips upon his own. At first, he didn't register it, but then it clicked: he was kissing his idol, he couldn't breathe. This was something he'd only fantasize about. He'd never dream of even meeting Anthony.

"Are you okay dude?" Anthony asked. Ian was now staring in space: nothing was real to him anymore. He felt like he could do anything and everything. He finally snapped out of it and answered.

"Yeah, I'm perfect." Ian replied.

Anthony smiled, he never thought he would ever fall in love with Ian, or anybody after Kalel for that matter. But, he did. And he fell so hard, it almost physically hurt.

Anthony remembered the first time he properly fell in love with Ian, they went to England to watch Dan and Phil in 'Big Hero 6', and Ian was excited, like a kid. Anthony couldn't help but smile.

When Ian left the theater, he was crying, and Anthony had to 'platonically' hold his hand.

At that point Anthony wanted to tell Ian that he liked him, he knew Ian would accept his love.

But, Anthony just thought it was just his emotions taking over from his loneliness, but the feelings couldn't go away, and they were stronger once he thought about Ian.

So, he planned weeks ahead, just for this day, and he had to get it on video, whether the fans saw it or not. It wasn't that he didn't care, he just thought Ian's needs came before everyone and anyone else's. He's never had strong feelings for anyone-even Kalel. When he realized this, it shocked him. He thought he was in love with her, but these feelings were stronger, and definitely different feelings, He'd come to the conclusion that all the feelings for her were lust, considering that's all they both wanted from each other.

With Ian, though, he wished to just be around him, rather than sleep with him. He felt that would rush things.

Regardless of Ian's feelings, Anthony went in and kissed him yet again, this time, it was longer, and he'd put more feeling into it.

The rest of the day went smoothly, Anthony getting up and fixing food between commercials, and Ian following shortly after because he can't stay away from his new love. They sat on the couch, watching chick flicks they thought they'd never watch, Then, moving into the scary movies when it got dark, Ian always considered himself to be hard to scare, but he was actually quite easy to scare, and Anthony found it really cute when Ian buried himself into Anthony's neck when a scary part came on or there was a jump scare. It reminded Anthony of Pip.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few years have passed since then, and Ian and Anthony have combined their channels once then. They had double the fans now, and were happier than they've ever been. Mari moved in with her boyfriend , and Ian moved into a house with Anthony, it was all perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm finally done with this! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting forever, but it's all cool, right? Hope you enjoyed this little story!


End file.
